


Secrets Between Flesh And Sheets

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pining Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve will never know... there was no harm in it





	Secrets Between Flesh And Sheets

Sharing a bed with Steve wasn’t as bad as he first thought and worse at the same time. There was no arguing or continuing of their fight as he thought there would be. No glares or ill looks. Nothing. If anything Steve was a little more reserved and quiet, his words from outside where still rolling over in his mind. Particularly now, as he couldn’t sleep.

Steve is asleep. Of course he was asleep. The guy could sleep anywhere.

Tony bites back a groan of frustration. Bites back the want to roll over and ask Steve what he meant by what he said, what dark side he was hiding, what he was shown.

It hurts that Steve keeps so much of himself locked away. And he knows he does that with everyone, even with Nat who he seems close to. He had hoped that Steve could feel as if he could trust him. He hoped that maybe they were beginning to bond. There were never going to be what he hoped if his fantasies they would be, he knew that, but he hoped.

He stares at Steve’s broad back in the moonlit dark of the room. Steve was fast becoming the most important person in his life. Seeing Steve come down to his lab with his gorgeous smile was becoming the highlight of his day. He can’t help but feel glad that SHIELD fell, not for the fact it would have crippled HYDRA but it meant he would see more of Steve.

The crush he holds for Steve was ridiculous, he knew that. But he could allow himself to dream. It didn’t have to effect anything.

With a quiet sigh Tony gently roles over onto his back. Steve was unfairly and distractingly beautiful. His member twitches in his borrowed pajamas, loving the idea that Steve was so close and half naked. Steve was wearing a thin pair of old pants to bed that hid next to nothing.

He lays his hand on the waistband of his pants. He couldn’t. Steve was asleep. It would be mortifying to wake him up like this. But…

Steve shouldn’t wake up right? That whole army can sleep anywhere thing… Yeah. He thinks it’s safe.

Quietly he slips his hands in his pants and touches himself. His cock hardens in his hands.

He thinks of Steve, his strong shoulders and tapered waist. Of his strikingly blue eyes and bright smile. Of what Steve’s hands would feel like on his cock, large and powerful but with an artist’s dexterity. He thinks of Steve’s skin, smooth and unscarred, of what it would be like to run his tongue over that flesh.

Feeling bold he gets up close to Steve. He presses the heel of his palm to his crotch and pretends he is rubbing off against the back of Steve’s thigh. He keeps his hand as flat and stiff as he can, imagining it is Steve’s corded muscles.

He quickly brings his hand up to his mouth to spit in it before returning it. He moans, speeding up a little. Wanting nothing more to pull Steve’s thigh close and really have at it.

The bed bounces lightly under his movements, but there is nothing for it. He doesn’t care anyway. He’s so close now, his breath coming in hurried pants.

Tony cums with a groan, spilling himself into his hand.

He looks over at Steve to see he hasn’t moved at all, he was still asleep. Tony breathes a shaky sigh of relief.

Wiping his hand on his pants, he rolls over, turning his back to Steve. He closes his eyes and falls asleep at last.

**Author's Note:**

> The **Next Work** in the series, [Questions Raised In The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040062), is the **Part 2** to this.


End file.
